Zuko
by Wespe
Summary: A play set in the post-canon. Zuko battles with friend and foe alike as he discovers stunning revelations from his Uncle. Rating may change later depends on how dark I make it.
1. Act I, Scene i

**This story is dedicated to Erica (aka Talkstoangels77). Loyal friend and associate, helpful and attentive. Thanks for the inspiration.**

* * *

><p><strong>SCENE I. The Royal Orchard<strong>

_Enter Zuko and Mai right_

**ZUKO**

What blackened storm does reach your humble home?

**MAI**

None, sir.

**ZUKO**

Come, lets not keep it secret.

**MAI**

Your temperament seems bolder as of late. Have you your lowly uncle's ancient bones bore to mind? Methinks you have neglect him of late. Perhaps you keep your foul deeds hidden in your actions; to off him when in such the morbid state he lies?

**ZUKO**

My uncle's bones are stronger still, than sharpest sword of hampered steel. But dare I interlope in wife's affair, than cut's me with her dagger stare.

**MAI**

Quite the poet make you, sir. This and other talents you posses, but your words do not flatter me nor your wiser uncle.

**ZUKO**

I did not come to tarry all the blessed day, my wife. My servant young has told me in your leisure hour that you are a chance perturbed by maters of this latest hour. What mean you then of this? Abusing all your servants in manner most unruly and other stories such as those. Why just as I have heard it said, you went this day to see the chef, and poured his morning fast into the dump. Such behavior is not fitting to yourself much less your mighty nation.

**MAI**

I confess it then, dear husband; caught me in your discernment. I say I am the most miserable person who ever strove to live! Everyday an endless toil, nothing, nothing, but foulest labor which makes my fingers hard and brittle.

**ZUKO**

But all you do is lounge around here and there! What infirmity have you then? Lazy bones! Ill-conceived in royalty bred, what foulest sluggard of wife have I?

**MAI**

Understand you my daily rites? Oh to Gods I pray you listen! Everyday at 10 o'clock I am woken from my slumber and told to dress. What knave! Is it not enough for me to sleep a few more of morning hours in the day? Three would suit me better.

**ZUKO**  
>(aside) Maybe she would like a bigger bed as well?<p>

**MAI**

But that is not the worst offense! Then there are those dreary pedicures! The massagist's hands are far too firm for so fair a skin as mine. Do you love me Zuko? Or is this one sick torture you have devised in your spare time?

**ZUKO**

Not at all! If I truly wanted to torture your fair hide, I could slay your horse and feed it raw.

**MAI**

Enough of your sarcastic wit! I have enough to bear on other matters than your own.

**ZUKO**

(aside) Look who calls the kettle black! Sarcastic wit indeed! (to Mai) You did in briefest moment hence, mention uncle who lies in morbid state; what know you of his condition?

**MAI**

I know not but what the maid shall speak. He lies with many aches and groans upon his timely mattress springs, with sweat protruding all the day. He coughs and wheezes in a sickly air and talks on death in that depressive state which bears his olden years.

**ZUKO**

Tis' quite unnatural that my uncle say as thus. Not often to his sadness surrenders he. Perhaps I shall in this later evening go to visit uncle sickly to cheer his disposition.

**MAI**

If e'er there was a kinder man, I would not chance to know him. Zuko! What small contrivance do you bear? It is one that speaks of love, deep within thine sulky bosom, which cries thy uncle thus attend.

**ZUKO**

Aye, his welfare oft' concern me much.

**MAI**

As any man of honor should.

**ZUKO**

Honor is a word I abused in youth, to seek the fairer of love so true. It is the finest razor blade of truth for honor and loves attention both, give men to equal animosity.

**MAI**

Dear husband, nothing base and heinous came to men who sought their father's love in right. Your father did abuse you much. Throw away your precious guilt and see your uncle at his bed.

**ZUKO**

And here you were not a minute hence, when you did groan but for your servants hands too tough. And now another's welfare begs your fairest eye, you devise a harsh rebuke. All the while, I will attend to him anon. I shall speak to you at a later date, my fairest wife, when I have my noble plan enacted. So leave me here to attend my business and help you then the chef prepare to sup; to amend your insult to his cooking. And when arrive you there at present, send a boy or two to me.

**MAI**

As my lord commands, so I go.

_Exit MAI right_

**ZUKO**

If ever a man did love me more, it was my uncle who that burden bore. Attested in his strength in battle, if e'er there was a man to saddle; my uncle would I have at right, than all those men who take to flight. If fate was kinder than it's harsh respite, it would bestow my uncle's plight, bend the knee and have the crown, atop is old and wisest brow. Whatever did I do as much, to earn such love and nobly such? Thus to my fair uncle I do attend, and with honor keen my knee shall bend, to soothe him in his lonely hour, and restore him to his mighty tow'r.

_Enter HARUKI, the family's goldsmith's apprentice_

**HARUKI**

Call me hither, sire?

**ZUKO**

Boy, have you an paper on you?

**HARUKI**

None sir, but my memory's good, if that's the task at hand.

**ZUKO**

Then listen, I need you to go forth and earnestly procure me 6 leaves of finest tea; picked from my garden, several roots of sage and strawberry leaves; a pinch of Eucalyptus root, and several jugs of wine.

**HARUKI**

Does it matter the color of the distillation?

**ZUKO**

Red as amber shinning bright, fetch the wine that gleams that way.

**HARUKI**

I know my master has a few beneath the rafter in a secluded spot in the shadows on the farthest end, where he hides them from our view.

**ZUKO**

Petition him then, in the name of the King, to requite his vestal winery. Tell him that he shall be recompensed.

**HARUKI**

Yes sir, that I will.

**ZUKO**

Good then, off with you, not time to tarry presently.

_Exit HARUKI_

(aside) We can see then what I can produce with many herbal recipes, to dull his senses to his pain, and keep his spirits happy. For aches the sorrow on his heart, it does on mine as well. Aideu.

_Exit Zuko_


	2. Act I, Scene ii

**SCENE II. The Garden**

_Enter HARUKI right._

**HARUKI**

Many precious beings, concealed by glorious nature. The apple of the divines eye which I may in my fair indulgence partake, the wonders of his fruit. Such beauty as the eye beholds, yet wields its mighty potency, to cure the harshest ill that mans does oft contract. And in such a marvelous arrangement such as these, the royal gardens decked like the gold I forge, into something beautiful to see.

_Enter KYO, HARUKI'S friend_

(to KYO) Ah, you brought what is required?

**KYO**

Aye, with much expense I did.

**HARUKI**

I told you to tell him of kings request which he gave to me from his noble conscious.

**KYO**

You did as much, but he has the hottest temper. Hotter than his smelting pots.

**HARUKI**

Explain your journey thusly.

**KYO**

You said unto me to obtain the jugs and ask the man who we call our master. I told him of your request and his highness' intentions, but when he heard my simple make, he went to laughing, he did. I told him, and in earnest passion, the dire nature of his interceding, and when his humor had then dissolved, he took to whipping my poor back.

**HARUKI**

Scoundrel! Does he know the seal on which he strikes his blows? What master denies the king, and forfeits his country, with lack of duty done? I hope his conscious permitted, with guilt from his misdeed, causes him to fall asleep upon his waking hour and in his gold be smelted!

**KYO**

You speak in haste on that man we call as much our master. He is but a mortal man and gives into indulgence. I tell you verily, sir, remove the sand in thine own eye before you from your brother pluck from his.

**HARUKI**

The scholar has rebukes aplenty! Tell me great professor, where you heard this blighted moral?

**KYO**

In a book, I read it once, a holy text a lay-man said, from some men in came in boats therein, and with heavy hearts forlorn, sailed from distant oceans.

**HARUKI**

The fool knows not of what he speaks!

**KYO**

It sounded pretty right to me.

**HARUKI**

Then mind the condition of thine own soul and go about your business then, but not before the wine you withhold from me, is given to my hands.

**KYO**

I'll have you know I stole this wine. So if you with this object caught, rebukes you'll have a plenty too.

**HARUKI**

Go knave! I tell thee once more before you feel my boot!

**KYO**

Will you tarry and be back by twelve?

**HARUKI**

If the fates allow. Save for me some morsels spare, my hunger aches me much.

**KYO**

As you like it master! I take my leave of thee.

_Exit KYO_

**HARUKI**

Too smart he is for smithing gold, for likes of that ill-tempered brute. Many prospects has he yet, if man did ever have em'. And what of I? Doomed I am to life of gentle obscurity behind the veil of time and placement, which mortal hands may not attest upon. To die on that day, perhaps far hence, unrecognized, unrewarded, unremembered. And in a the coming years apart my soulless body rest in ground so fair, who will speak my name in honor? Oh! If only crown upon brow did rest, what countless benefits my country do and bring glory to their name! But let us to my goodly task take to and for my lord now serve and leave these thoughts behind me.

_Sounds within _

Hark! Methinks that at this very hour my ears do hear a person coming! It carries fast on gentle breeze and lends me prior knowledge of its soon arriving. Hide I shall in distant bush until my eyes will discern whether he be friend or foe and in due time reveal myself!

_HARUKI kneels on stage as if hiding, Enter palace GARDENER_

**GARDENER**

What ho? I could of swore upon my very eye, that from my humble cabin, I heard two men conversing. I went for my billhook, latched firmly in place upon my garden wrack, and armed myself readily and no one is here. Oh ay, the weight of times grandeur doth much to weaken my leisure. Much advanced in years I am, but lo I be not weary.

_HARUKI stands upright_

**HARUKI**

Hail friend and honor to you! I come on appointment from the King.

**GARDENER**

Be that you who in my gardens disturbed? I heard voices plenty making a great disorder.

**HARUKI**

Aye, friend, I was in your garden hence, but not the sound produced. I heard it sound of malicious and contented words that I thought upon my soul that prowlers stormed the night, what hideous beasts!

**GARDENER**

Could have fooled my ancient years. For am I not mistaken in perception proper, that you are bearing many jugs of alcohol in your virgin hands.

**HARUKI**

But be I drunk or ill-contented?

**GARDENER**

You speak in manner quite at ease yet with great point your word don't slur. If drunkenness was as sober drunk then I'd believe that thou be drunk.

**HARUKI**

Indeed old man, I have no doubt. But drunkenness is not as sober drunk as drunk is when it's sober.

**GARDENER**

Stop this nonsense, and address the matter plainly.

**HARUKI**

Very well. I heard them speak of breaking tools and other acts of mischief. They sounded ill-bred in their replies to one another.

**GARDENER**

Prowlers in the night's dark air? I tell thee that my billhook may yet come to bear it's purpose first intended. With many a skillful blow, I can with earnest keenness soon dispatch em'.

**HARUKI**

I have no doubt, my aged friend, what mighty feats thy arms will do to those who'd sully nightly peace. But if you be not in thine passion hotly made, will you lend me your gentle aid. For, as I can plainly gather, you would know a thing or two of gardening.

**GARDENER**

I should hope your eyes are keener in your youth than mine. A thing or two in gardening? In my many years I have come to love the land as fondly, as any crystal maiden that graces bars and taverns. Aye, and every thing I devoted to precious memory and bore it as firmly my bill-arm here. So know I a thing or two of gardening.

**HARUKI**

Then have you roots of Sage and Eucalyptus?

**GARDENER**

Aye, I have some roots of sage within my pocket here to chew the bit as I do like, to cure breathe as foul as plague, but Eucalyptus have I not, though Saint John's Wort would do as plenty if that's the sought affliction.

**HARUKI**

If you say it's so then I shall not object. And of freshest strawberry leaves, have you those?

**GARDENER**

Many here aplenty. Underneath the slighted hedge lies the freshest kind of fruit that ever form did make. Take the leaves within in thine hand and store them away tightly, and rush them to the king post haste for they spoil in the hourly round.

**HARUKI**

I shall sir, and I thank thee. May God smile upon thine efforts noble in those kidnappers dispatch. Let them feel your hot contingent like a thousand burning knives that cut with hottest steel. Thus I depart from thee, adieu, adieu, adieu.

_Bows, Exit HARUKI_

**GARDENER**

Something fouler still than night's brisk air, shall find the king in solemn stare. The boy not knoweth that the Wort of John, will quick deliver all those mortal sons, who chews upon it's poisoned barb, that bears the witches killing garb. So adieu fair scythe of death, if e'er can fortune in it vest, the King in his fair hour hence, will meet your savory recompense. Anon!

_Exit GARDENER_


	3. Act I, Scene iii

**SCENE III. Iroh's Chamber**

_Iroh lays in his bed_

**IROH**

Oh my weary bones do attest to coming struggles. What needless peril be I in if all around is quiet? Plenty, say I, he who forfeits life for peril is a fool indeed. Shadows creep upon these walls as spiders do upon the web. What foul treachery occur I to languish here unattended in my bed? If I could by honest earning heave my leg to bear, I could in haste make my way to the door. But the bearing is not honed and neither I am now. Will no one come to help a man whose only crime was treason? I believe it not, treason is contagious yet, be it plague or soul infested.

_Enter Zuko_

**ZUKO**

Uncle I have come to thee, to give thee aid at my behest. Have thou much endurance?

**IROH**

None does speaks as fair as me as the King. I would bow to thee, my king, but my bones will not bend the joint.

**ZUKO**

Stay where thou please, for tis' I who should bend the knee to thee, mine uncle.

**IROH**

It does me well to see in my olden years, the honor which they father stole, restored again in proper place.

**ZUKO**

My father stole much from me.

**IROH**

But not thine soul from out thine heart.

**ZUKO**

Come! The hour grows late as the moon's faint glow does fade from out the windowsill and begins to turn an amber red. Time does ebb like waves upon the beachy sand and recedes into the depths. Let me then attend to your cures.

**IROH**

Cures? From a doctor?

**ZUKO**

No, of a better sort are these. Taken from my garden yonder, herbs of special power mixed together in a concoction to heal thine disposition.

**IROH**

Where learned you of these healing plants?

**ZUKO**

From a book upon my high built shelves, with a dust a plenty on it's handsome script. Times of ancient wisdom brought and collected in it's pages thick, a manual by which the cures are made. Tested I have many times before, I'm convinced of it's potent pow'r, to alleviate that which beleaguers man and gives him much vexation.

**IROH**

I have trusted you many times before, my nephew. I do not fear your discontentment. For it is to my knowledge I have not angered you in my present state. But if you will that it be done, I shall obey your order as you are my King. Then pursue this course of action, anon, for the air grows thick heavy sayings plenty.

**ZUKO**

What mean you then by that? Rumors in my palace walls? What treachery be this? Do you say that I am with cruel conspiracy laid to forfeit within my humble home?

**IROH**

There is a rumor I have heard, that I dare not speak to you at present. Hardly could I believe such fantastical lies and the prophets bold who spake them. Forecasting great struggle within your home, and a toppling of your crown.

**ZUKO**

Who are these traitors! Give me names and they will no the prophecy of my sword!

**IROH**

Traitors I suspect them not. Merely gossip of a malicious nature. If there is one power I still possess, it is one of silence, for I can see you are already hotly riled too much on my own account.

_Alarum within_

**ZUKO**

Do those traitors think so highly now? Do you hear? The harkening of trumpets sounds me off to some imminent distress. If this be my reckoning, let it come swiftly.

**IROH**

Take heed, Zuko. Let not your anger blind you to your senses. Let serenity be forever in your binding web, which links your soul with mine. Benevolence is trait most men forget, when they have their crown above them, and their enemies upon their feet.

**ZUKO**

Your words always give me solace, nuncle, and prove my quick undoing. Many thing upon my conscious bear. My Kingdom! My Kingdom! For what do I owe to my Kingdom! Princes make war with ease, it's peace that gives them tribulation. I envy thee, dear uncle, thou hast bore them both in war and peace and for all your integrity is firmer still than the strongest mountain base.

**IROH**

Integrity is something learned by many tribulations. And is wronged by many inhibitions, which pride so often sullies.

**ZUKO**

Then pride shall be my downfall yet.

_Alarum within_

The trumpets sound as clearly then as just a moment hence. I must be off, but while I depart from your shortly, chew upon these leaves of sage. They will dull the throat and gums of yours and relieve the pain a little. But now I'm gone! Destiny calls!

_Exit ZUKO_

**IROH**

As many insects feast upon the broken birch, so too will my nephew be tormented. Until he brushes aside these sickly pests, they will gnaw away until inside his wooden taper, they make him fall away. Adieu, prince, remember me! Let my words guide you to the path you ought to tread and do not veer left or right. He goes into a wilderness where the road is flat and wide, but any step off this course and the light of our Kingdom will be extinguished. – Lo! This leaf taste of bitter resin!

_Chokes, falls_

Soft pedals on leaves  
>They fall like snow in the spring<br>My son waits for me

_Dies_


	4. Act I, Scene iv

**SCENE IV. The Banquet Hall**

_Enter BAO, JIA, GUOWEI, bodyguards of the King_

**GUOWEI**

What circumstance have we to drink, sirs?

**BAO**

To the King's health! May his family live long, and if heaven wills, prosper our fair land.

**JIA**

Here, here.

**BAO**

From whom did you relieve these wine-skins of, Master Guowei? Surely not from common folk; the wine's too good for that. The smell is of ripe and of a goodly increment that pleases the nostrils much. The texture of velvet red, with hue as sharp as crystal. Nay! Too good for likes of common folk! Unless by chance you harass those nobles who seek audience with the king?

**GUOWEI**

Contraband and all the like, may be of single purpose to his majesty. His nature and his safety all, is what concerns me the most. I confiscate that which I believe would be hindrance on his regal mind, and lock it in it's proper place. To quote his pious governance, "A place for everything, and everything is in it's place".

**BAO**

But you have yet disclosed where the wine is from.

**GUOWEI**

If you must know, my honest lout, a present from the King it is. Gave it to me he did, just before an hour late, he handed me these wineskin fresh, in payment of his gratitude. What great Lord!

**JIA**

Important if he tries to bribe us off. Some misdeed, methinks afoot.

**GUOWEI**

None that I could tell, dear sirs. He had at hand many herbs, as I have seen him do before, and spoke upon his uncle's health which he says is waning fast.

**BAO**

Loyalty is bought with wine? Pray heaven forbid it so. But if in fact, it is indeed, I complain the least.

**GUOWEI**

Aye. The air grows fresh with merriment and happy makes my soul.

**JIA**

The King, he thinks on illness much.

**BAO**

What? We continue on about the King?

**JIA**

His mood of late seems most disheartened.

**BAO**

What are you going on about?

**JIA**

Today upon the parapets I saw him chatting with his lady fair, and seemed to be quite intoxicated.

**GUOWEI**

If anyone is intoxicated, it's you.

**JIA**

Say it as you like, but I saw waving his arms all about, and becoming vexed by something on his mind. His wife was standing here and there, sulking up the morning light, and acting quite aloof. I know her from my many trips, along the hallways where my duty lies. She lurks within the shadows, menacingly disapproving, as if she would but strike me down at with the laying of flattering unction upon her soul.

**BAO**

It's his wife, let her be so if he cares. Not our business anyhow.

**JIA**

The King's welfare is out business.

**GUOWEI**

Calm yourself sir, and not become so riled. Have a drink or two to soothe you.

_Alarum within_

**JIA**

The trumpets blast! It sounds our harkening!

**BAO**

Tis' nothing but a drill again. Noisy men with noisy horns. Nothing calls us yet to action. So tarry here a little longer if you will. And if you want to blitz to arms, go so by any means. Strap thine sword upon thine buckler and see the futility of that notion.

**JIA**

If you insist. Still says I this night will be much more than expected.

**BAO**

Young you are with high-strung spirits, yearning for the battle call. Nothing but a gory mess, it is, no glory for it's sake alone. Dying men strewn here and there, mixed with toxic excrement, and heaped in piles of innards ripe.

**JIA**

My wine will hold long, if you continue with your blathering.

_Alarum within_

**GUOWEI**

What racket! Let's hope no one tries to sleep!

_Enter courier right, proceeds to left_

Oy! What business have you here?

**COURIER**

Urgent dispatches for the King. A watchman on his nightly guard, found near the crystal rock, the gardener in his full array, slain and dead with his own bill-hook.

**BAO**

What! That is of urgent and right bequest. To arms you lot! Lazy men! Drinking wine upon your duty? I will have you whipped if in your leisure, you stay here any moment longer.

**COURIER**

Now let me pass and tell the King.

**BAO**

Go forth sir, and tell him that his bodyguard are in full array and ready for his need.

_Exit Courier left_

**JIA**

I say upon my word, what strangest time is this.

**GUOWEI**

The gardener's a clumsy oaf. Probably fell upon his own, and that's what killed him dead.

**JIA**

It's not the gardener's death that addles me so. Did not the King solicit herbs this morrow? Surely he was with the gardener today? Suspicious, if it went by any such name.

**BAO**

There you go a-thinking again! Let me tell you some advise, and you'll be wise to heed me. You'll get far in this mortal life not using that thing betwixt your shoulders and follow orders blindly.

_JIA sighs_

**JIA**

If you say it's true...

_Enter Zuko_

**ZUKO**

Quick you men, follow me. There's treason here a-foot.

**BAO**

Yes, your majesty. I was just in your absence explaining to these rascals of the strangest tide of things, and that it is of a great importance we not tarry. As the courier has told your majesty, (unimpeded by us of course), of the gardener's short demise.

**ZUKO**

I think that some nobles in their lowly place, crave my crown to overthrow. I pray to heaven's name it not be true! My uncle has told me of divisive plots hatched in darkened corners of the foulest sort. It may be happening now as we speak! And you men are still here! Do you realize what hideous downfall could be enacted upon this place, in the time the couriers wing took him to fly? I pray you bear your arms and come.

_Enter Haruki_

**HARUKI**

Your majesty!

_BAO grabs HARUKI_

**BAO**

Spy! Assassin! Come to strike the King at his will in a veil! What demon sent you hither! I pray you tell me or you'll be joining then soon!

**ZUKO**

Let him go, he's the lad I sent to gather the herbs.

_Releases_

**HARUKI**

Your Majesty! I was with the gardener not a quarter past an from this moment now. I swear your majesty, I saw nothing, but spake he of intruders in the garden and I believed him verily mad or he talked of me, I thought. I often talk to myself you see. His hair, black as the night's enchanted sky, was hanging short upon his shoulders as he carried himself...

**GUOWEI**

Is not the gardener of a baldly sort?

**BAO**

Aye, indeed he is. No hair has he upon his brow.

**ZUKO**

This bodes not well for us, methinks. Hold the boy and bring him as we go, he might not be the honest sort that I have reckoned. And so let us this mystery unravel and this incident retard. Time is slipping like a nooses around our necks, and on our gallows sure will dangle with our carcass dead. But I pray you lot kneel, and pledge your devotion to your King upon my living sword. Should I be contested hotly, I ask you know, will any man defend the King?

_BAO, JIA, and GUOWEI kneel_

**BAO**

Majesty, if there was any doubt of loyalty, let it be cast away now. We will stand beside you and will not stray the mark.

**GUOWEI**

Until death or victory is our condition!

**JIA**

Long live the King!

**ZUKO**

And you? What have you then? Telling lies a-plenty you scoundrel.

**HARUKI**

Your majesty is mistaken. I swear I tell the truth on your royal seal that you grace upon your finger.

**ZUKO**

Lock him in those iron cuffs, and drag him tither until we see the nature of his truths.

_It is done, exeunt all_


	5. Act I, Scene v

**SCENE V. The Palace Gardens**

_Enter GARDENER_

**GARDENER**

My ears hearken to the sound of the alarum call within. Foul yet I be apprehended in my current state! What be that? Footsteps gracing trails a foot, with many twigs a-breaking still. In quick disguise I take myself, into that shrubbery, whose leaves are widely bowed, to disguise myself within.

_Hides, Enter the watchmen, MANINDER and RAJ_

**RAJ**

Do you have your sword at hand?

**MANINDER**

Not I, sir, but a light. You have the sword, remember not?

**RAJ**

Correct you are. I feel it now upon my thigh.

**MANINDER**

But it rest within thine hand.

**RAJ**

Oh, so it does indeed. Keep your wits about you; a murderer lurks here tonight, perhaps within these bushy cells.

**MANINDER**

Mine eternal fortune, then, that you know where upon your sword resides.

**RAJ**

Aye, for I like the sting of a horned wasp who in battle after it's nest be disturbed, can strike the narrowest confines of any fragile self. For my arm can swing as fast as as a windy gale, hither and tither and all about.

**MANINDER**

Which is why I let you with the sword and I the lamp.

**RAJ**

If thou please sir, I choose it on my own accord. My blood is hot with vengeful spite, to dun upon this wicked knave who dares disturb our peace and abuses men so harshly. To strike a man dead, when that man hath not done to offend him, it's I cowards path that I say sincere.

**MANINDER**

Look the King does come! I see his royal majesty beneath his torches bright.

_Enter ZUKO, BAO, JIA, GUOWEI, and HARUKI._

**ZUKO**

What seen you men?

**MANINDER**

Nothing save the gardener slain, who lays upon the crystal rock.

**ZUKO**

No sign, or mob, or violent act? Save for but the gardeners death?

**MANINDER**

None your majesty. And the garden's still and quiet now.

**ZUKO**

Then the wretch is hiding here, for if he left the archers who are keen as hawks, would have mowed him down from my high-walled parapets. Go, all of you, scour all that hides within in every nook and cranny lost, behind the tallest trees.

_ GARDENER reveals himself_

**BAO**

Halt! In the name of the King!

**GARDENER**

King? He is but a king of fools.

**ZUKO**

Reveal yourself old man, that we may know your true intent.

**GARDENER**

I was once of regal air, in a land that bore me on high. What I am now? Lowly and decrepit in my waning years. Banished from the land I loved! Traitor to your nation! Honor have you none. You will doom us all. Sell the lot and cheaply too, to all your goodly friends abroad. So gaze upon your father's face; Ozai.

**ZUKO**

Father, thou have sultry contempt for your countrymen. Countless lives you bartered away in a war, and you talk of your honor's good investment. I would but consume you now in flames, if I was but less than honest men.

**OZAI**

I will not surrender in such a peaceful way. Give me saber in my hand and let us to a battle hence, to give the winner chastity.

**BAO**

Nay, sire! He will strike you down in the lowest way and usurp the throne. Let us dispatch him presently.

**ZUKO**

He is of a noble line, and therefore deserves the road. Give him a sword at hand at let's to the battle, and end this now eternally.

_ BAO hands OZAI his sword_

**OZAI**

Then to this bloody business. May heaven grant the privilege to the rightful King! Have at you!

**ZUKO**

On your guard!

_They fight, ZUKO stabs OZAI_

**OZAI**

Aye, my flesh and blood has bested me, and now my life-force drains away. Dost thou know of the uncle's health? Check for him you lowly beast, and see your victory compiled of a bitter coal.

_Dies_

**GUOWEI**

What mean he of your uncle's health?

**ZUKO**

I know not what he speaks.

_Enter Mai_

**MAI**

My lord, my lord! Dreadful terror!

**ZUKO**

What say you?

**MAI**

Most horrible! Thine uncle stole upon his bed and there he did expire in most terrific manner. I went into his cell to see lying cold upon the floor, blanket clutched within his hand, and a stare as blank as stars!

**ZUKO**

He was not that sick. Boy! What herbs did he give to you?

**HARUKI**

He had not Eucalyptus, instead he bantered Saint John's Wort.

**ZUKO**

What dreadful day! Tragedy bestrides my home!

_Bao checks OZAI_

**BAO**

Look! A vile empty with a sealed mark and smells of bitter honeydew found within his riding coat.

**ZUKO**

The beast did seek to poison me. Let that attest upon his honor! Summon the Avatar at once, send him quick dispatch where ever he may be. I need him here at once. Darker forces are working here, and hide within the shadows. My uncle spoke of something foul, yet dared he not to tell me. Now it is silent, and I have let my ears be cut away from me. Quick! Summon him! I believe if his aide is not enlisted, this is the dawn of the Age of the Country at War.

**MAI**

Surely say it isn't so!

**ZUKO**

My suspicion grants me such. (_to BAO_) Go and summon all the troops, all across the land, and make them to the Capitol.

_ BAO bows, exits_

And so let's what comes of this, and guard our hearts and minds. Host we shall the funeral rites, for which my uncle begged, and lay the man to rest within the family crypt, upon a wooden pyre and reignite the sacred torch of brightened sun, but hope that this sun is the rising east and not the falling west.

_ Exeunt all_


	6. Act II, Scene i

**SCENE I. The Royal Bedchamber **

_Enter Maids, JASKIRAN, LIHN, and NIRMAL_

**LIHN**

Dust and grime of every sort upon each blessed store. Wherefore is it always such?

**JASKIRAN**

All therein is swept beneath our brush and bristle wire strung and deposited, anon, outside.

**LIHN**

My hands doth ache me much, from all this cleaning work.

**NIRMAL**

These old bones of mine have in my many years withstood and cleaned but all the hardest doubts. They creak and groan against my weight, yet continue on do I.

**JASKIRAN**

What makes it new today?

**LIHN**

I did this day the funeral attend, with several hundred guests around, twas' quite a o'er-whelming sight. The whole affair was quaint and short, with many fond farewells apart, and tears on every shriveled eye. And not one of us restrained our grief, when in that timely state, the sacred torch did reignite eternal fire on the heath.

**JASKIRAN**

You were at the parting call?

**LIHN**

Aye, his uncle who did die most unnaturally by poisons foul contempt, was laid to rest upon a fitted pyre of wood, and burned to ashes by his nephew's hand.

**JASKIRAN**

What awful fate he has to bear. What of the King's condition?

**NIRMAL**

These last two moons have been weary still, upon his royal crown. His father and his uncle all, slain in single hour, not quarter taut another. He doth not sleep but wanders the halls, his eyes all aghast, like ghost of white. He treads from that place to another, whispering some strange diction and advances on.

**LIHN**

What a commotion did he deserve? He is but of one and twenty and his lines are now extinct; save for his sister's head.

**JASKIRAN**

More loony than a crazy beggar, who thinks the word is flat.

**NIRMAL**

She'll never sire children.

**JASKIRAN**

If the King would accept any of her begotten sons, he is more a fool than she.

**LIHN**

But he's one and twenty or there about, and has not bore son, or any children yet.

**NIRMAL**

He is but a young man, with many years ahead. He needn't think on children now, to savor satisfaction.

**JASKIRAN**

What of his father, was he not burned upon pyre high?

**LIHN**

Nay, the king in his rage ordered to his squires young, to dig a hole outside the palace walls. He wrapped the body in a linen shroud and threw him in that shallow pit face down; and buried he was without plaque or sign to mark his resting place. He proclaimed to all who had gathered round that this was fitting end to any low bred ilk, who dare betray his king.

**JASKIRAN**

Most horrible.

_Bell rings_

**NIRMAL**

The task is done, the bells does strike the limpid knell. Let us depart. Gather up your cleaning gear, and to our home's decamp.

_Exit NIRMAL, JASKIRAN, LIHN, enter ZUKO and MAI_

**MAI**

Come to bed, my dearest, thou worry too much.

**ZUKO**

In the light of these recent darkness, how am I to take my leave? How am I to sheath the sword? All around crumbles into barren dust, and I stand here alone. No friend or ally in whom I trust, to lend me service in my fragile state. They would prefer it I deem, they who just last year bore the shield and fire within their hands. To see my carcass thrown from off my place, to see me eaten by carrion birds, my eyes pecked out and my skin rotted as they lend themselves to destruction. Let them come! I will not wavier my hand nor my arm. Let them come if ever they have desire.

**MAI**

Prince, you see what only eyes of vengeance see. Your people are no malicious reprobate, who scorn the olive branch. You see but thy father's face in every corner way, plotting war's alarms. Calm yourself and let thine saber rest, to foes which don't exist.

**ZUKO**

Let me but tread my nightly vigil, and to you I bid asleep. I will rest when in safe custody, the Avatar arrives.

**MAI**

You suffer all but needlessly.

**ZUKO**

Tis' the plight of Kings, to bear his country's mind. Lend you to his sandy touch, and go you now to bed.

**MAI**

Do no forget you still have friends, lord, even if you see them not. Stay well.

_Exit MAI_

**ZUKO**

Now to business not attained, to see in the darkened hour what morning light reveals. Secrets all about, crawl like shadows on these halls. The candle burns yet its light is tainted by the gloomy pale that bears around the walls. Let me now to sacred hall to see what candles now attest.


	7. Act II, Scene ii

**SCENE II. The Throne Room**

_Enter ZUKO and BAO_

**ZUKO**

Where are the levies that you promised? Sergeants armed with bristling spears and mighty shields is what I need of late.

**BAO**

Rallied from the country side, sire. Many good and strapping men, young and prime and in good spirits, are being armed with longest poles of axe and pike.

**ZUKO**

Good, give the armour brisk with metal barbs.

**BAO**

For what time and purpose are these troops assembled thus?

**ZUKO**

Dost thou question my prerogative?

**BAO**

Nay, sire. It is but my wish, as your obedient servant, to know of war's concerns.

**ZUKO**

You shall know when they appear to you as they do unto me. Then us two of minded affairs can both relieve a sigh of joy and rest a little a easy then. Where does the Marshall of the Field ride? He has in tow one-hundred twenty and five of the finest men of horse, who ever grazed the northern plain. Where does the Marshall ride?

**BAO**

Verily, the last concordant dispatch that came to us, said not 2 months ago, he curbed the pirates on the southern coast close to the island chain, where merchants dread to sail. Where he is now? I knoweth not.

**ZUKO**

Warn him if you will, dear sir, and bring him back with those gallant men, who bear the lance so well. There to the capitol they will reside, until the matter is of a passed state, and the issue of my kingdom resolved.

**BAO**

If only I knew the issue better. The Marshall is a busy man, he has his duties unto those who are in peril's wroughting iron folds.

**ZUKO**

Do you presume to know what is more in my best intentions? Summon him at once! Say it in the name of the King and bring him hither. Go you now and make haste. With great speed, take the fastest horse, and ride to him there on the field, and tell him what I spake to you. Aroint!

**BAO**

As you wish sire.

_Bows, exits_

**ZUKO**

What insolence! He is but a bootless fellow. His tongue is like a feeble paddock. It croaks and croaks with constant hum yet bears no meaning hence! My own soul! But can a man expect from parvenu's tongue? Heaven help the wretch that bore him. These rebellious knaves but aver my apprehension and lend me good reform. It is a wailful sight indeed.

_Enter AZULA, escorted by guards_

(to guards) Leave us.

_Guards exit_

**AZULA**

Good morrow to you, brother. Wherefore summon you me to your throne?

**ZUKO**

Scant me of your sneaping; I have no use for it this day.

**AZULA**

Then what wills my lord?

**ZUKO**

Tell me truly, sister, what know you of late?

**AZULA**

You presume I know things from the confines of my prison cell. Therefore you presume too much.

**ZUKO**

What sayest thou?

**AZULA**

I said my lord presumes too much!

_Slaps_

**ZUKO**

When I was a child, I bore you on my conscious much. You were always there, beleaguering my will whatever I did. I pay you no heed now, you abominable creature! I am the one who bears the crown upon my head, not you. Disowned you are still as prideful as a wench who prostrates herself with the silliest maiden garb. I hate thee so!

**AZULA**

Brother, when have you spoken thus?

**ZUKO**

I speak it now.

**AZULA**

Your demeanor is a frightful visage of thy former self. Dearest brother, lend me to your contentious.

**ZUKO**

Why? So you may scheme and pawn your wares upon my kingdom? No I invest thee not, curse of my heart.

**AZULA**

I have oft' chided the horrid pleasure of your discontent, but you are sulked and inly distressed. Only but a scion of child's manner, protruding like a plague of sorts. You molest your underlings and chide them as chattel.

**ZUKO**

Keep thy tongue if you wish to keep it.

**AZULA**

No! Listen to my council. Do not do as I did. I was like thou art now. Do not let your hate consume thine nature. I was nice in my younger years, but now I know was much.

**ZUKO **

I am not like you.

**AZULA**

Then be of good favor my lord. May Agni's hand consume thy enemies, for as you say, there are many indeed.

**ZUKO**

Leave me!

**AZULA**

Then I go.

**ZUKO**

If I could tell you how much I despise you, but not enough to hate. Benevolence is trait most men forget, when they have their crown above them, and their enemies upon their feet. (stifling tears) If not for mine Uncle's sake! Leave! Go! I care not. Be you as you will. I release you from your bondage.

**AZULA**

If you will it.

**ZUKO**

Where will you go?

**AZULA**

Where I may find abode.

**ZUKO**

Then go you. Expulse your self from my sight.

**AZULA**

May heaven grant you speed. Adieu.

_Exit AZULA_ _and ZUKO_


	8. Act II, Scene iii

**SCENE III. A Road**

_Enter MARSHAL of the field, and his aide-de-camps: FELIX and STRATIOTES_

**MARSHAL**

Flush with victory and honor to gentle our conditions, the fair flaw of wind does lend us aide and cools our weary bodies, which we gave to battle this day and triumphed valiantly. What be it so? It was out faith, that allowed us a small but able band, to overcome the waves of faithless heathen men. Come you fellows, let us cry unto the banners and our ancestors. We give our country stead of mind, and stithy it's power with our purchase. What glorious feats of daring did our hearts prevail! We the, the few, who rode into the brush of wasting fire, and be-moiled our tunics with the enemy's blood. Let all who in their later years fondly remember this as the day of our most glorious victory, for the indigest rabble has been dispersed, and we the victors soon prevail.

**FELIX**

Our sword arms are weary from this toilsome affair. The count among those fated lot who in their wickedness oppressed us, is of one and twenty score of men who in their ranks, did perish by the sharpened steel. And of our own: Chan; Duke of Lu, his cousin; Chin, Wong; protector of the keep, and ten others of lesser title.

**STRATIOTES**

Tis' a miracle. In the edge of battle's might, I reckoned in at present state, they could have blinded us with clods of dirt, so great the number of their men-at-arms.

**MARSHAL**

Then I tell you, my brethren, not one us will bear witness to the ones we advance this day, that heaven was not upon or side. Our brotherhood, the order of peace, will long be remembered in the annals of legend. And we, the bravest, our names shall last from now until the ending of the world; ten-thousand years or more.

**STRATIOTES**

And what of the dead?

**MARSHAL**

Friend or foe alike, both reconciled in death. Tis' the equalizer of all men. Let us collect them both in equal measure and give them their final rights. Humility in this matter will serve us well. Send a herald to the capitol, singing hymns of praise, so that the entire country may know what has passed upon this day.

**FELIX**

Look! There comes a man in armour.

_Enter BAO_

**BAO**

Ho! What be the nature of this complement?

**STRATITOTES**

Who are you sir? I shall pay it favorably.

**BAO**

I am Bao son of Beeil, head of the King's vanguard. I come seeking the Marshal on his order, to give him urgent dispatch.

_MARSHAL pulls off helmet_

**MARSHAL**

I am he.

**BAO**

I have word from the King. You are to report with your knights to the capitol, until the affair of state has been availed.

**FELIX**

What be this? Is there reservation for our entreatments?

**BAO**

I know not. The King bears his emulation hard. His father, dawned the cloak of penance, but underneath the veil of dark sought to poison the king and instead slew his uncle. Enshielded in the garden and by his own hand, he hid therein. Oh, aye, I was but a seeing part of all this wicked wroth. With many bobs and slashes to, in the gardens, the wretch fell by his son's hand. Thus was his uncle wreaked from death's cold perception.

**MARSHAL**

The King expects as much?

**BAO**

May heaven guide his prerogatives.

**MARSHAL**

It is of a horrid fortune and I yearn his mischances, but I cannot depart. My men are not in travel shape and we are far a-field. Here out in the wilderness, forlorn, without provision and sustenance to guide us father hence.

**BAO**

Nay, you must come with all due haste, not a day is to be of loss.

**STRATIOTES**

We'll perish of famine and plague if we set off now. The dead must be attended.

**MARSHAL**

Aye, my lad is right. But if it pleases you sir and your own good judgment, I will manage with thee to the capitol and escort the King tither.

**BAO**

You give the King injury, but I perceive you of your honored state and yield it to you.

**MARSHAL**

Be not discouraged. If all is well and suited, mine own may make the journey's end by the harvest moon this week.

**BAO**

Come, the King has lent the best of horse. You and I shall ride a-stirrup and make with lightening pace, and there you may greet his liege.

_Exit BAO and MARSHAL_

**STRATIOTES**

Methinks this be but a cautel of sorts.

**FELIX**

Do not draw collections.

**STRATIOTES**

I believe he's combined our eyes and seeks to colt us on.

**FELIX**

He is a rather base fellow.

**STRATIOTES**

I would have given the sharpened end of my curtal-axe upon h his neck, had my master been at odds and clip the clout* with his head if I had not tempered it with so many bones today.

**FELIX**

The King seems in dire need, if all is as it has been accounted.

**STRATIOTES**

He credits it with an ire tongue.

**FELIX**

All aside, who will sing the vespers our master pertained?

**STRATIOTES**

Not I. The ho-boys can make it well. Let us rest awhile in the shade of orchard trees yonder. I am weary I need a waxing wager.

_ Exit STRATIOTES and FELIX_

* * *

><p><strong>*An antiquated phrase meaning "to hit the bulls eyes" (assumably with an arrow).<strong>


End file.
